Snow Covered Dog
by RocktheChaos
Summary: The GazettE/Ruki Ruki goes on a walk, much to his dismay.


Yay I finally wrote a GazettE story! -smiles- Its a little random, but it works for me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I can't own a real person, so no...

* * *

It was a cold, bitter day with a dry freezing wind and clouds suffocating the dreary sky. No one dared to venture out into such conditions when they could lay themselves sung and warm in their homes. However, one man left his dry apartment to give to the needs of his small canine companion. The miniature dog sprang down the concrete stairs in pure bliss, his fluffy white coat bouncing with his happy hops, followed by a rather irritated blonde haired man. He shifted his large sunglasses absentmindedly as he trudged with a frown down the steps leading toward the snow covered ground below.

The sidewalk was slick, covered with ice and frost. Ruki took special care not to take any risky steps to prevent an unwanted visit to the hospital. He shivered slightly when a quiet breeze brushed against him. Shaking his head, he continued his walk filled with regret. Ruki had not planned to go out that day. There were no meetings, concerts, or recording sessions to be attended. It was a simple day of relaxation. But there are always responsibilities that need to be tended to. Having a pet is not a small matter. Animals are living creatures that need love and care. Once you feed them, it is impossible to get rid of them.

The dog was having a party, jumping into the snow and licking at its wetness. Inside it was cozy and safe, but nothing could be compared to the wonderfulness of the world. The space and freedom should never be forsaken! As the joyous creature made his play, Ruki sighed in frustration as the wind began to pick up. He tugged at the leash with impatience, ready to go back upstairs. They had not come out to play, only so his petit friend may relive himself. His constant scratching at the front door had sent the message very clearly. So the vocalist wrapped himself in layers and fetched the leash which hung by the door and headed out.

Five minutes had gone by before Ruki was tired of his playing. Enough was enough. If he did not need to go, then back up they should head. He turned and started to retreat when the animal began barking. He glanced at the noisy creature who simply stared at him, wide eyes glowing. Ruki knit his eyebrows together, trying to determine his next act. His dog obviously did not like being cooped up, but taking him outside in that weather was not joy to himself either. With a grunt, the vocalist turned again and began his ascension toward home. But no sooner had he took a single step had his loving friend run between his legs, giving the man quite a scare. He let out a gasp, losing his balance in the process before collapsing in the snow.

His thoughts were not pleasant ones, silently cursing the furry dog who stood panting a few feet away from him. Ruki glared, resisting the urge to strangle the defenseless animal. Eventually he stood back up, brushing himself off. Readjusting his dark shades yet again, Ruki finally bent to pick up the resisting canine. Yet as soon as he was in reach, the dog fled and the vocalist almost fell once again. He growled in annoyance, tired of the game. He tightened his grip on the soaking leash, hoping he could catch the fiend. With the ache of tiredness resting in his bones, Ruki lunged himself at the dog, only to miss the him once more, landing in the dead, snow covered bushes. He yelped in surprise as his excited dog barked in amusement.

The vocalist groaned loudly, fed up with his friend's mischief. In a swift motion, he grabbed the dog by his collar and hauled him back up the stairs. Ruki managed to open the door of his apartment with one hand, slamming it with a swift kick. He set his companion down, not bothering to take off his leash. He strode into his living room, flinging himself upon the smooth leather couch. A sigh escaped from his lips as he slowly stripped away the snow covered layers of clothing. His furry animal came up beside him and whined, begging for his attention. Ruki ignored him, not really wanting to cater to his needs at the moment.

After a while, the whining stopped as the young dog scampered away. The vocalist shrugged his shoulders, hoping he had found a way to entertain himself. Before long, running water came from the hallway and Ruki shot up in wonder. He walked over only to find his small, white dog sitting down, with what seemed to be wild smile spread across his face, next to a wide dark spot.

Ruki moaned at his good fortune. Hanging out with his dog always was the way he wished to spend his free days.

* * *

I think Ruki has a dog because I have seen pictures of him with one, but I definently don't know it's name. But whatever. I'm still wondering if Ruki seems a little OOC? If you were tired and wanted to rest, would you like to deal with an entergetic dog? Probably not.


End file.
